


Reagan Family Dinner

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Jamko [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Jamie has been promoted and it is time to celebrate! Eddie is attending her first Reagan Family Dinner... but Jamie is also bringing a date? What is going on here! One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to those who read A Promotion and Something Else I really really appreciate it! Here is the next part of the series!

Eddie Janko felt as though she was walking on air. It was early Sunday morning and she was already up but she could care less that she wasn’t sleeping in today. She still could not believe the events that had transpired in the last three days and the emotional roller coaster it had put her on. On Thursday she had honestly thought it was the worst news in the world that Jamie had been promoted and would be transferred out of the 12th. She thought he had carried no feelings for her outside of their friendship and that with them no longer working together they would drift apart and she would lose this amazing man she had grown to care for. She was in for a shock when on their last beat together as partners Jamie confessed his true feeling and asked her out. Since that very second she had been on cloud nine! Yesterday she had a perfect first date. Jamie cooked an excellent meal. They enjoyed a long conversation and then watched a movie together in his living room. The night finished with their first kiss completely sober and it was as wonderful as she had thought it would be.  
Why was she up early on a Sunday that she had off you ask? She was attending her first Reagan family dinner and as Jamie’s date! She was nervous yet excited. She was nervous for the reaction from his family that they were now going out but she was excited as she knew theses dinners were infamous for a good reason.  
She decided that since she had a good 3 1/2 hours before she was being picked up by Jamie to go to Commissioner Reagans home that she was take a bath a take her time getting ready. She enjoyed a scented bath and used her favorite soap. Once she was done bathing and drying off she proceeded to do her hair. She started by blow-drying it so it was smooth and then she used her curling iron to create soft waves that fell around her shoulders. She then applied a small amount of natural looking make up.  
The next task at hand was to find an outfit to wear. She wanted to look feminine yet she wanted to look like herself. She had decided when Danny invited her to come that she wanted to wear a dress, but now that she was attending as Jamie’s date picking which dress was incredibly difficult. After saying no to three pretty sundresses she finally settled on a solid green dress. It was a nice flowy A-line cut that went down to her knees. It had a V-neck and cap sleeves. She accented the neckline with a black pendant. She then put on flats since she knew Jamie enjoyed her being so much shorter than him.  
Just as she was putting on her perfume there was a knock at her front door. She grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door.  
She opened the door to reveal a very handsome Jamie Reagan. He was wearing dark blue slacks, a light blue button down, and a khaki sports coat. “Don’t you look handsome!” She greeted  
“Thank you. And you look... wow you look amazing Eddie!” He responded as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek “Shall we get going?”  
“Yes we shall” She responded walking out and locking the door behind her  
As he walked her to his car Jamie’s phone went off. After reading the message he turned to her and said “My dad just texted me asking me to pick up his dry cleaning. I can drop you off on my way there so we can mess with their head even more”  
“Sounds like fun to me!”  
Reagan Family Kitchen  
“I am surprised Eddie is joining us today. Do you know the occasion, Danny?” Linda asked her husband with a questioning look.  
“Nah I have no clue what is going on. The kid’ll tell us when he gets here.” Danny responded waving off Linda’s question  
“Well I heard from Pops that Jamie is also bringing a date to dinner today. I bet that’s going to be awkward!” Erin chimed in as she checked on the roast.  
“What do you mean he’s bringing a date? Since when is he dating someone?” Danny said shocked. He had thought for certain that Jamie and Eddie would get over themselves with his promotion and take the plunge!  
“You know he doesn’t need to tell you if he is dating anyone Danny. That is his business. It only becomes our business when he decides to give her a claddagh ring and make her his girlfriend” Linda reminded him.  
“I guess you’re right Linda.” Danny sighed.  
“Did I seriously hear Danny Reagan say someone else was right for a change?” Eddie walked in just then followed by Henry.  
“Well here they all are, it was lovely meeting you Edit!” Henry said as he shook Eddie’s hand.  
“Please sir call me Eddie!” She responded  
“Then you call me Henry!”  
“Deal”  
“Hey, Eddie! It is so great to see you! Do you happen to know why we are celebrating? Grandpa and Uncle Jamie haven’t said why. Just that we are celebrating and that you were coming.” Nicki said as she came over and gave Eddie a hug.  
“Nope. I don’t know what this is about. But I do have some ideas. He said he was supposed to get his sergeants exam back around now so maybe he is in line for a promotion!” Eddie told the small fib with ease  
“Wow I had no idea he took the sergeants exam!!” Linda said shocked as she also came and greeted Eddie with a hug.  
“So is the man of the hour even here?” Eddie asked looking around the kitchen.  
“No, not yet. You beat him here. I think that may be a good thing because we do have to warn you...” Erin started  
“Warn me about what?”  
“Jamie told Dad that he was also bringing a date to dinner today so it may be a bit awkward for you… I’m sorry Eddie. He can have a bit of a thick skull sometimes” Erin finished  
Eddie grinned but stopped herself from laughing not wanting to ruin their surprise. “Oh, that? I knew that! I have met her! She is so nice! You guys will love her!”  
That response was met with silence as all the Reagans jaws hit the floor with surprise.  
The tension was broken when Jack and Sean came into the kitchen asking about dinner. Frank and Henry joined in to help finish the last of the meal.  
Then they all heard Jamie shouting “Hey! Where is everybody??”  
“We are in the kitchen son!” Frank called out as he chopped a cucumber into the salad.  
Jamie walked in holding the same file that changed everything in his life.  
“Well? Where is this mystery date?” Nicki asked. At that question everyone looked at him expectantly and started to look behind him expecting a girl to mysteriously appear behind him.  
“What do you mean where is she? She is right behind you Nick” Jamie said smiling as Eddie grinned and started to giggle incessantly.  
“Wait what?” Sean asked  
“My date is Eddie” Jamie clarified. At that chaos erupted  
“FINALLY”  
“Jack you owe me $20!!”  
“About time!!”  
“What took you so long?!?”  
It took a good five minutes before everything settled. “I will explain everything once we sit down for dinner. This isn’t what is being celebrated, it was just a fun surprise!” Jamie Said before he started getting questions  
Time Lapse 30 minutes  
Jamie stood up in his spot between Eddie and Nicki. “Alright everybody! I have a big announcement and instead of explaining it to you all I will just show you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold shield and showed it to his overly curious family. They all began to tell him congratulations “Since I am being promoted I am being moved to the 5-4 and working as a homicide detective with Danny. No we are not partners. The promotion is what lit a fire under my ass and got me to ask Eddie out, since we are officially no longer partners. I also found out that I received the top score on the sergeant’s exam for this quarter.” At that Jamie again let everyone talk again but stayed standing which confused Eddie as she was sure he was done telling them everything that had happened.  
“Well I for one am proud of you son!” Frank said beaming at his youngest. Everyone voiced their agreement.  
“While that is everything that has happened recently that has changed my life drastically, I do want to do one more thing today.” Jamie said as he grabbed Eddies hand and hauled her up to stand next to him “Eddie is absolutely amazing and as you all probably know we have been denying our feeling for each other since practically day one. She is funny, smart, quick-witted, beautiful, strong, and an overall amazing woman who I no longer want to go without in my life.” He then went to grab something from his other pocket. No one could tell what it is “Please, Eddie I want to spend my life with you. I want to promise to you that one day we will be married and that I will always love you. Please Edit Janko will you be my girlfriend?” He said this all while looking into her eyes. She then looked down into his hands and saw a beautiful sterling silver and topaz Claddagh ring in his palm. She was speechless and was starting to cry so she just nodded. He slowly placed the ring on her right hand so the crown pointed towards her. They smiled at each other and them-  
“Ok Erin! Now it is our business!!”  
“Danny!!” Erin and Linda shouted  
“What??”  
“What do you mean?” Eddie questioned  
“Just a joke. That a Reagan mans relationship becomes family business when he gives his girl a Claddagh.” Linda explained “I have one. Joe had given his last serious girlfriend one and Jamie gave Sydney one before they got engaged. It is a family tradition of theirs. Erin and Nicki got them as purity rings on their 16th birthdays since they were born into the Reagan family. Every Reagan lady has a Claddagh.” Linda finished as she extended her right arm to show Eddie a gold and ruby Claddagh. After Eddie admired hers Erin extended her right hand to show her a silver and sapphire one. Then Nicki showed off her gold and emerald one.  
“We treat our ladies right in this family” Henry said and smiled at Eddie  
“I can see that” Eddie said absentmindedly as she admired her own ring.  
“Just get used to being treated well by all the men in this family missy. You’re one of us now.” Danny said looking her in the eye.  
Eddie could not help but smile at the idea of being a Reagan. She turned to Jamie eyes shining and decided that she didn’t have to completely hide their affectionate side and gave him a soft kiss. His hand found her cheek as he deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when Danny started wolf-whistle across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you all are! They are officially an item! Hope you like it! To give a little background Claddagh rings are a traditional Irish ring given to a women by her sweetheart. I love the idea of the Reagans using them as promise/purity rings! And yes it is correct to place them on the right hand! I also think Danny would have given Linda a traditional engagement ring/wedding band so she still wears it on her right hand even though she and Danny are married. I think I have decided my next part of the series will be a chapter fic. But either way there is only one more one-shot left in my series! Again please read and review!!


End file.
